the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
California Airlines
California Airlines is a US airline with its main hubs at Northridge-Engine69 Int'l Airport, Los Angeles Int'l Airport, San Francisco Int'l Airport, and has its operating base at California City Int'l Airport. California Airlines is also known to be the current flag carrier of the state of California. California Airlines is a proud member of SkyTeam, as well as major partnerships with Lemonde Airlines, Delta Air Lines, and China Southern Airlines. On March 4, 2017, the final papers were written to merge California Airlines with Cascade Airlines to become a much larger airline called West Coast Airlines. History The airline was founded in 2003 as the flagship carrier of the US state of California. It was founded 15 years after Pacific Southwest Airlines (the previous flag carrier of California) closed its doors in 1988 when it merged with US Airways. The original founder of the airline, iiBaconChezburger, still owns the airline to this date. California Airlines started with just "hop routes" starting with Los Angeles Int'l Airport, San Diego Int'l Airport, San Bernardino Int'l Airport, San Francisco Int'l Airport, Sacramento Int'l Airport, and a lot of more destinations around the southwestern US. iiBaconChezburger initially appointed 7 directors, as well as 2 Co-CEOs, to help him manage his airline. However, in 2006, one of them, named BridgetChance303, rebelled from California Airlines because they wanted to purchase the Airbus A380 and exposed her fellow high ranks in the airline. Around 600 people were exiled from the group in 2005, which pretty much spared about 150 users in the airline. The airline started operations internationally in 2006 to destinations like Tokyo, London, and Berlin. In 2007, iiBaconChezburger appointed Polytech69, who was also a high rank of JetÉire at the time. Polytech69 brought the airline from 210 users (at the time) up to 500 by the end of 2007, and 600 by the end of 2008. When JetEire found out, Polytech69 resigned from California Airlines, but it was too late. Polytech69 was also fired from JetEire. In 2009, cAdurite tried to pressure iiBaconChezburger and mrsmith23 into donating to him, and when they both refused, cAdurite ended up exiling more members. He exiled 200 of the 700 users (at the time) from California Airlines and 500 of the 1,500 users (at the time). In 2011, CaseyJones3 applied to become a high rank in California Airlines, and her application succeeded. TheWikiEditorX also sent a high-rank application for becoming a high rank in California Airlines. TheWikiEditorX decided he would commence the ushering of new users into the airline once the airline got 800 users. TheWikiEditorX continued to do this until 2012 in fears of doomsday but is still active on the airline whatsoever. In 2013, California Airlines planned to replace its A320s and A321s with the A321Ts and A321neos and A360s. In June 2014, California Airlines proposed a blueprint to building their operations base of California City Int'l Airport. Construction commenced almost a year later. In December 2014, California Airlines hit over 900 members. Many aviation theorists believe the airline would surpass 1,000 members eventually. In early 2015, the airline surpassed 1,000 members. The airline has continued to grow over time and in May 2015, the airline hit 1,300 members. In mid-July of 2015, the airline surpassed 1,500 members and the airline still has continued to flourish. In mid-September of 2015, the airline surpassed 250 destinations. In addition, the airline wiped out a number of Syndicate forces at this time in revenge for burglarizing the Los Angeles City Hall. The court ruled that all of California Airlines's social media accounts should be suspended, as well as operations, due to the fact no profit was coming in. In October of 2015, California Airlines participated in 'Operation: Blacklist.' In addition, California Airlines started operating at 20 new international destinations as a result of increased profit. Around Thanksgiving of 2015, California Airlines surpassed 1,900 members, and by early December 2015, the growth spurt shot up to 2,000 members, approximately 3 weeks premature to when most officers expected the airline to surpass that amount of members. The amount of speculation in the airline has actually decreased as new accounts classified as "pal haired" or "chestnuts" were rumored as hackers and exploiters. California Airlines took an oath to protect its customers against these people and they started exiling a lot of these accounts. Despite the group member count dropping, new users explored the airline by ways of new advertisements. Users Ganenma and Mellzmith started '#CleanUpCali' after these hackers and exploiters were confirmed. Angelina (user iiBristlecone) even confirmed that one of these "pal haired" accounts sold her the account after the original owner of the account ended up getting hacked. Luckily, the original account owner has a new account and everything that owner lost has been transferred to her new account. By the end of December 2013, new exploits have been released and they have been tested out by exploiters. Despite most of the exploitations occurring around popular games, there are rumors that all active places are at risk for exploitation and being freed in the public domain by exploiters. Rumor has it that these exploits were made by some of the potential hackers in California Airlines to try and kill off every single group on ROBLOX one by one. On February 5, 2016, five agents of Morningstar tried to break into the California Airlines headquarters in California City to shut down all operations, but they were eventually pursued by the FBI. The FBI was able to subdue three of the suspects involved while they had to gun down the other two. Later that day, a Decker hacker and a Decker technician, accompanied by three Luchadores, were able to hop the fence at California City Int'l Airport and they planted bombs on a number of California Airlines aircraft. Unfortunately, they got screwed over when a shuttle bus blew up from a bomb prematurely, killing 56 people. As a result, all 5 suspects were chased down and murdered at the scene. 'Controversy' Although AeroMag posted a magazine in October of 2015 that presumed that California Airlines consisted of alternative accounts, the thought of California Airlines using alternative accounts originated ever since its growth spurt in 2013. There has been widespread speculation that all these alternative accounts were owned by the owner himself. However, this was never confirmed, neither will it ever be so. California Airlines has a lot of mixed reviews. Most airlines have given the airline 3-4 stars, and a few travel agencies even have given the airline 5 stars, but there are many reviewers that give the airline 2 stars, some only 1 star, and some with no stars at all. California Airlines's ratings are all over the place. Widespread speculation also presumes that most of these reviewers who rated the airline 3-5, some that even rated it 2 stars, are just alternative accounts made by iiBaconChezburger, although this has never been confirmed. California Airlines, in fact, is the primary instigator for many of these conflicts in World War 3 ever since it helped out Lemonde Airlines. California Airlines even manipulated a number of airlines to join them, and when they experienced economic struggle, those airlines took it all out on California Airlines. California Airlines has been an economic powerhouse above all airlines, but it has never took a huge hit in its economy until it joined World War 3 and instigated numerous conflicts. User iiBaconChezburger even confirmed that the group is largely made up of alternate accounts, although people still don't believe this. There has been speculation through both sides of the conflict between California Airlines, and absolutely nobody knows exactly where it will go in the long run. DelFuego69, a director of the airline, stated, "We can go back to prosperity, or we can continue to our demise. It's what the owner wants." 'Cessation of Flights' California Airlines was rumored to have ceased operations countless times. This was primary because of the inactivity of most high ranks in the airline. Many of these high ranks claim that school took a big hit on the activity of California Airlines, and therefore, cannot host traditional flights on servers. In addition to the inactivity, the planes California Airlines uses, as well as most of the airports themselves, often tend to lag the entire game, screwing up flight controls. This experiment was tested by California Airlines high ranks Ganenma and Mellzmith. iiBaconChezburger even admitted that flights often cause extreme lag and risk crashes. However, a number of the pilots in the group installed FSX as well as the California Airlines plane skins. This was for iiBaconChezburger's new method of hosting flights, via Skype and Discord. Discord would be used for communications between the ATC, officers, and pilots while Skype would be used for communications between the passengers and pilots. Usually, as much as a dozen to two dozen people would show up in conversations through both Skype and Discord combined, but this could be as many as thirty or as little as only a few people. 'Uprising' Even though BridgetChance303 was booted from California Airlines and was never heard of again, internal revolts weren't brought to an end. The airline would still have continued normally for the next few years, until user billyburks saw the airline. Billyburks was eventually added to the large number of officers in the expansive realm of California Airlines. However, starting in early 2015, billyburks started begging to become the co-owner of California Airlines. In addition, billyburks influenced another revolt upheaving. In April of 2015, user Gardxvoir tried to stop the growth of rivalries within California Airlines, with some sort of success. This success would only last for the next 2 months. By July, users DontWannaBe and NoUKnowWat, former high ranks, started a mass revolt. DontWannaBe and NoUKnowWat took advantage of SkyTeam, along with the possessions of California Airlines, Delta Air Lines, Lemonde Airlines, and all their subsidiaries. DontWannaBe and NoUKnowWat started a mock airline of California Airlines, now called California Pacific Airlines, a possession that the two friends owned for the next 2 months, when someone decided to merge them into their stock markets. User djnewyorkcity helped commence merging both of the California Pacific Airlines groups into becoming one expansive realm. 'Large Production' In August of 2015, Flybe started to become affiliated with California Airlines ever since Flybe joined the International Air Transport Association. The production of advertisements from both airlines benefitted the entirety of the International Air Transport Association, as well as the International Civil Aviation Organization. In addition to stock from Flybe, California Airlines also brought into the market of Union Airways, as well as some stocks going into Zany Airlines and Velocity Airlines. Velocity Airlines, as a result, opened up to 23 new routes, which is the second largest expansion of flights from stocks of California Airlines (the first being Flybe commencing operations to 17 new European destinations, 6 Middle-Eastern destinations, 9 North African destinations, and 37 codeshare destinations with California Airlines, Velocity Airlines, and China Southern Airlines. These stocks have contributed to the excessive airline growth of California Airlines as well as all of its stock partners. Fleet Airbus A320neo Airbus A321T Airbus A321neo Airbus A330-300 Airbus A340-300 Airbus A340-600 Airbus A350-800 Airbus A350-900 Boeing 737-800 Boeing 737-900 Boeing 737 MAX7 Boeing 737 MAX8 Boeing 737 MAX9 Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 777-8X (ordering) Boeing 777-9X (ordering) Accidents and Incidents California Airlines has had a few incidents. On July 8, 2003, California Airlines flight 19, operated by a Boeing 737-500, did a belly landing at Los Angeles Int'l Airport. All 100 passengers survived without major injuries. On June 23, 2006, California Airlines flight 1, a Boeing 737-500, bound for San Francisco, almost crashed into American Airlines flight 1643, a Boeing 737-800. Both planes landed safely in San Francisco on parallel runways. On November 10, 2013, California Airlines flight 682, an Airbus A340-500, bound for London-Heathrow, lost 3 of its 4 engines in mid-air (engine 3 was the one that wasn't lost). The plane made it on the ground with about 36 minor injuries. None were taken to the hospital. Trivia * California Airlines was founded on NationStates by The California Republic, which has been deleted following the 2006 Northridge Land Division. * California Airlines used 707s before 2012 and they called them A340s, because they had 4 engines. * The exact date California Airlines was established on NationStates was September 11 of 2003, exactly 2 years after the 9/11 attacks. * The exact date California Airlines commenced advertising via ROBLOX was on June 1, 2006, exactly 5 years prior to the 6/1 attacks. * California Airlines is the 4th largest airline in the world on this wiki when averaging out the number of airports, employees, aircraft, destinations, flights, and ridership, and it is the largest virtual airline in the US that has never existed in real life. Category:Airline